one_piece_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Kotashi Hunt
Background Kotashi is a very confident Captain, with his confidence the crew has considered him a great strategist when it comes to overwhelming someone to the point of surrendering without hesitation. From an early point in his life, Kotashi assumed a large amount of patience as his interest mostly lied in reading books and playing chess. With that, he has utilized his great mental instincts to assist him in battle and corner those who may have an advantage. With this factor considered it doesn't mean Kotashi is invincible. He is just skilled at creating strategies, he is also somewhat strong enough to handle multiple opponents on his own. His agility and quick-witted nature have also been able to help him retreat from battles he couldn't win. Though most people would consider retreating a coward move, Kotashi considered it an intelligent play as it would create an opening and probably more strategies to utilize. Over the past week, events have been hectic for Kotashi and his crew, not only stumbling across an invisible island which somehow ended up harboring a Celestial Dragon which was committing horrible acts. Not only did Kvothe and Kotashi finish their duel resulting in Kotashi winning, he had also split up with his brother and said something he shouldn’t have. He then just so happened to stumble across a horrible fact that this Celestial Dragon was literally enslaving Fishman and having them kill each other for survival to perform Genocide upon their race. But when Kotashi noticed this, he instantly bubbled with furry and ended up mutilating the Celestial Dragon on the spot only to have Aka come by and finish the job on him. This resulted in Kotashi being plastered over the news, his bounty and Aka’s specifically had increased by a ridiculous amount making them highly wanted targets along with anyone who was affiliated with him. Kotashi had also successfully taken on one of the members from the group known as Metro. This being a league of Cyborgs/androids made to fight. Aka and Kotashi were able to defeat their enemies successfully which resulted in them being able to escape as just after their victory, Kotashi and Aka went their separate ways. That being said, Kotashi and his crew had successfully escaped and now remained on the ship patiently waiting for their navigator to take them to a safe Island to rest up for some time. As for Technology Island? It was no longer a thing as they witnessed it sink to the bottom of the ocean as it was destroyed and shattered at every angle. Personality Kotashi is very wise, he usually chooses his battles as those who aren't worth it walk away with their lives intact. If the opponent is severely stronger Kotashi will look for methods of escape until another period of time where resources are enough to handle the opponent. Apart from that Kotashi is practically the relaxed individual who usually prefers to talk than fight, though once he's in the mood to fight he becomes fired up, and when he is fired up Kotashi is willing to fight till the very end. He usually carries a charming attitude as he tries to sway the souls he crosses with persuasion. But when that doesn't work he usually refers to bribing. Abilities & Powers Kotashi consumed the Hie hie No mi making him a literal Iceman. This literally means Kotashi's body is made of ice, his body is able to shift into the element at will which makes him immune to regular physical attacks. The reason for his immunity to regular physical attacks is because his fruit is considered logia. Logia allow the user to manipulate their element as they become one with it. All of this power in exchange for swimming being stripped away from the user. Though this does not mean Kotashi is entirely invincible, attacks enhanced with Haki are able to land on him. This making physical attacks possible of taking him out, sea stone infused weapons instantly nullify his devil fruit abilities, and surprise attacks in which are unexpected to Kotashi can catch him off guard as well. These are methods which Kotashi can be harmed, though he had a pretty good knowledge of how his fruit works, he hasn't mastered it yet. Though Kotashi is not only skilled in using his devil fruits powers in clever ways, he has also learned to have decent marksmanship skills, as he is also skilled in Ittoryu. Devil Fruit Techniques * Ice Saber (アイスサーベル Aisu Sāberu?): Kotashi picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. * Ice Time (アイスタイム Aisu Taimu?): Kotashi touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. * Ice Block: Partisan (アイス塊 (ブロック) 両棘矛 (パルチザン) Aisu Burokku Paruchizan?, literally meaning "Ice Mass: Two Thorn Pikes"): Kotashi creates several spears of ice by solidifying the cold air around him and then hurls them at the enemy. * Frozen Flower ('冷凍花 Reitō hana literally meaning "Frozen Flower"): This technique involves Kotashi rising to the sky, doing so he then releases moisture into the air around him changing the climate for a small section of whatever location he's at. Though ice just doesn't fall from the sky, instead very small particles of ice will fall from the sky and will grow little by little as more of these 'particles' fall. They begin to grow more viciously once they landed on the enemy as the more particles that land the more the 'flower' blooms. The Particles are difficult to dodge all around, but they possess the same weaknesses as the devil fruit itself. The particles are manipulated to grow through the will of Kotashi, but they can only grow so large, to be exact probably 8 inches in diameter. *'Ice Time Capsule (アイスタイムカプセル Aisu Taimu Kapuseru?): Using his powers, Kotashi sends a wave of ice along the ground. Anything it hits is frozen in place. *'Ice Age' (氷河時代 (アイスエイジ) Aisu Eiji : An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kotashi places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. *'Ice Ball' (アイスBALL (ボール) Aisu Bōru?): Kotashi freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. *'Ice Block: Pheasant Beak' (アイス塊 (ブロック) 暴雉嘴 (フェザントベック) Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku?, literally meaning "Ice Mass: Raving Pheasant Beak"): Kotashi releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. * Ittoryu Techniques * Sanjuroku Pound Ho (三十六煩悩 (ポンド) 鳳 Sanjūroku Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Feng of 36 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Kotashi first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. * Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流 ｢居合｣ 獅子歌歌 Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson?, literally meaning "One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song"): Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attacker rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and resheathes their sword. * Ittoryu: Hakujin no shi '(白人の死 '''Ittoryu: Hakujin no shi l'iterally meaning "One Sword/Blade style: White Death"): Considered Kotashi's strongest move in his arsenal, initially this technique requires the use of both his Devil fruit and his swordsmanship capabilities. By utilizing the Shishi sonson as a base for the attack to even work, the words are replaced with Hakujin No Shi, this then has Kotashi transfer moisture through his blade which will easily follow and attempt to freeze the opponent in place. Not only is this technique used to attempt to freeze the opponent in place, but it is also used to attempt and freeze vital internal organs for a lethal blow. Usually, when this technique is used, it's usually aimed to kill the opponent in one strike, so far this technique has yet to fail Kotashi. After all, Kotashi only needs to make contact with the enemy to utilize his devil fruit powers, that being said he uses his sword as a middle ground to transfer the moisture to the enemies body for freezing organs. Obviously to affect organs an open wound is needed if not only the outside section of the enemies body will succumb to freezing. * '''Yakkodori (厄港鳥 Yakkōdori?, literally meaning "Disaster Harbor Bird"): Kotashi launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Cannon. "Yakko Odori" is a traditional Japanese dance. * Daishinkan (大辰撼 Daishinkan?, literally meaning "Great Dragon Shock"): By executing a two-handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. The power of the move is a powerful shockwave that cut through the floor many meters ahead of him. Equipment *Flintlock pistol *Dual edged sword with no guard Approved by Wam 09/06/2018 4:05pm